


without you

by zhanghaoyu



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/F, 主教扎 - Freeform, 小甜饼, 德扎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanghaoyu/pseuds/zhanghaoyu
Summary: 沃尔夫冈成年后第一次登台演出，科洛雷多出席，谢幕后他们你侬我侬来了个爽……
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 11





	without you

**Author's Note:**

> 本人只是一个搬运工，这篇文从头到尾都属于海狸los  
可可爱爱的小甜饼，难得小莫和主教没有吵架

这是利奥波德的儿子沃尔夫冈成年之后的第一次登台演出。  
成年后的乐师服装变得更加繁琐，这与男孩与生俱来的自由格格不入。而他年长的恋人却是在这个时候出现的，为了今晚他特地穿了深紫色的丝绒袍子，在后台的灯火下折射出一丝微光。

“希罗！”他还穿着内衬的白衣，不耐烦地任由化妆师在他脸上涂抹，他的乳尖隔着白衣透着让人想起成熟得恰到好处的红醋栗的鲜红。  
“您得注意着点。”  
化妆师本想抱怨他的举动差点让自己把胭脂涂在小莫扎特的鼻子上，但碍于主教大人的出现。他匆匆忙忙行了礼，按照科洛雷多的吩咐离开。

“我希望你能明白这次演出的重要性，你刚刚成年，整个奥地利的人都想了解你的才华。”  
他亲手把沉重的，绣着金丝线的外衣套在沃尔夫冈身上。化妆室的灯光很明亮，他可以清楚地科洛雷多的睫毛投射在下眼睑的那片阴影，那头本来像羊毛一样的金色鬈发梳得整整齐齐。玫瑰花园的那一夜都过去多久了，但看到科洛雷多他还是忍不住自己突突跳动的心脏。主教大人宽厚的手掌轻轻掠过他的腰，但是这蜻蜓点水一样的触碰却把他心里那些情意搅动得波澜重叠。他知道恋人在系紧后背的那些绑带，不知道是逐渐的收紧还是其他，他甚至有些喘不过气来。  
“您会坐在包厢里的，对吧。”末了，沃尔夫冈轻声问。  
“我在任何你需要的地方。”  
“我想吻您。”没等主教回答，小乐师主动把嘴唇贴上科洛雷多的，他缓慢地加深着这个吻，就好像是对方能把自己的恐惧吻走一样。说实话，尽管他从小成长在舞台上，这样的紧张还真是第一次。他知道对方明白自己的恐慌。  
“会没事的。”许久，科洛雷多拿起那把用来涂抹口脂的小羊毛刷，蘸了一点点介于枫叶和樱桃色的膏体，缓慢地，轻轻地涂抹上男孩本来就像玫瑰花苞一样娇嫩的嘴唇。  
“你是最好的。”他亲了亲小孩儿的柔软的头发。  
或许是科洛雷多的安抚起了作用，也或许是真正站在舞台上的感觉让人安心。他游刃有余地操纵着那些音符，余光偶尔掠过坐在前排忍着得意笑容的父亲，还有那些安安静静的观众，演出之前那些人还对萨尔茨堡的天才有些不屑和怀疑，但现在他们却赞叹着科洛雷多大主教能拥有如此天赋异禀的乐师，他知道自己成年后的第一场音乐会取得了彻底的胜利。  
只是包厢的高度太高，科洛雷多的身影完全处在视线之外。但是少年已经开始情不自禁地想他，还有那个会在演出结束后紧紧环绕着自己的怀抱。  
最后一个宣告演出结束的音符落下，小音乐家伴随着观众的掌声和无数个“Bravo”中深深鞠躬后抬起头。  
果不其然，那双墨绿色的眼睛正在望着他，男人在公共场合的眼神总是波澜不惊的，但沃尔夫冈就是能从这边看出那份令人疯狂的浓情蜜意。他们在沃尔夫冈六岁的时候已经相识，从灵魂到身体都无比契合。  
”您必须得接受这些鲜花，要不然我们就是对天神与造物主的不敬了！“  
”我必须承认，您是布拉吉在萨尔茨堡遗留的神使！“  
音乐家应该热爱他的观众，这个规矩他早已烂熟于心。但就像往常一样接受那些礼物和鲜花这件事情在此刻却让他极为头痛，他忍不住一次一次地看向那扇通往后台的铁门，期冀着那抹深紫色的出现，他想要被安抚，哪怕是那个人站在那里对着他微微一笑都能让他心安。  
“女士们先生们，请原谅我的冒昧。但是你们的恭维或许让我的乐师有些情绪过于高涨，无论如何，他只是朵刚刚绽放花苞的玫瑰，适时的休息是有必要的。”对于沃尔夫冈来说，这实在是今晚莫大喜了。  
最后一个宾客离开后台时的关门声仿佛是什么催化剂一样，音乐家就那样把嘴唇贴上了科洛雷多的，他从未想过自己会吻得这样用力——他尝到了一丝血的味道，不知道是他自己的还是主教的，那些还留存在嘴唇上的口脂有些滑稽地蹭到了科洛雷多的唇周和鼻尖。他的身体发颤，但这并不能阻止他细长的双腿夹着男人精壮的腰，而年长恋人的大手就那样轻轻托着他的腰肢。  
“今天怎么了？”他的男孩因为这个吻而靠着他的肩膀粗喘，漂亮的蓝眼睛里是抑制不住的泪。大概是最近忙着演出的排练吧，小家伙比前段时间又瘦了一圈，那些骨头戳着他带来一阵从身到心的疼痛。  
“我没事的。”那双洁白修长又骨节分明的手开始勾着主教大人领口的的扣子。  
“可再过一会儿就要有人进来打扫了。”他可不希望别人有任何看到他美丽的天使的机会。  
“我在剧院楼上有个小房间。没人会注意到我和您的。”，蹭了蹭希罗尼穆斯隐藏在重重华服之下的硬挺，莫扎特倒是笑了出来“您又不是没有反应。”  
从后台化妆间到楼上的房间的确是一段极为漫长的路程，更何况中途科洛雷多还顶着阿尔科异样的眼神告诉他先回府邸，这大概用尽了他在演戏方面的毕生所学。  
他纵容了自己在锁上那扇门时男孩对着自己脖颈的一通啃咬，轻颤的睫毛掠过自己脸部的皮肤和年轻身体的呼吸带来一阵细密的痒，触感就像他七八岁的时候靠在自己身边弹琴一样。  
耐着性子把男孩放在那张有些狭窄的床上，又解开了束缚着男孩一晚的厚重礼服，小音乐家的手早就不耐烦地拉扯着恋人被自己解开了大半的领口。  
一直以来沃尔夫冈都是被伺候的那一方，每次也都是科洛雷多主动的索取，他们第一次交合的时候小家伙甚至还什么都不懂，真的傻乎乎地以为就是在温泉池里一起洗个澡，直到科洛雷多凑近了问自己想不想提前要个“豪华成人礼”才明白发生了什么。可今天，情况却真的有所不同了。  
或许是刚才在后台喝的那杯酒起了作用，沃尔夫冈毫不顾忌地扯下了科洛雷多的裤子，那根早就充血灼热的阴茎因为解开束缚而弹出来的时候还蹭过了年轻乐师的鼻尖。  
“沃尔菲？”主教大人彻底被他的男孩今天异常的主动弄得一头雾水。  
主教没得到回应，而那张向来是在作曲时轻哼仙乐（还有和自己吵架）的漂亮的嘴居然真的含住了自己粗大坚硬的下身，他的东西实在是太大了，就算是前端已经顶到了沃尔夫冈柔软的喉口也还有一大部分留在外边。刚成年的小孩儿的舌头毫无技巧可言，在上边只是胡乱地舔了一通。对于早已经深陷于他的主教来说却是极大的刺激，软腭的地方对粗大的前端微微的挤压感也让他感到一阵阵快感。更何况他现在可以轻而易举看到沃尔夫冈的样子，漂亮的嘴唇因为存留着一点口脂显得更加红润，那头金发正耀武扬威地朝着不同方向伸展，因为情欲而染上一层可爱的草莓红的耳朵就像一只小猫咪。而那双冰蓝色的，像水晶一样的眼睛正因为喉咙的刺激而溢满泪水。  
他缓慢地伸出手擦去那双眼睛上的的泪珠，把额前遮挡视线的碎发撩到后边去，柔软的发丝缠绕着手指的感觉让他无比心安。  
“你已经做得很好了，沃尔夫冈。”他在从小家伙的嘴里轻轻退出来的时候注意到了男孩的情绪波动，连忙出声抚慰。然后在莫扎特平复呼吸的时候开始亲吻男孩会因为刺激而忍不住轻颤的耳朵，年长的恋人的吻顺着少年单薄的身体一路向下，在像天鹅一样修长的脖颈上留下一个又一个挑逗情欲的红痕。少年的胸膛还是像以前一样单薄，而在后台时若隐若现于白衣之下的两点正被他的恋人抚慰着，科洛雷多感受到了那两颗像红醋栗一样鲜艳可爱的乳珠在自己的唇舌与手之间一点点变硬。  
“呜…..你快…..点！希罗…….希罗尼穆斯…….”小家伙的清亮嗓音里带着难以掩饰的哭腔，他的下身潮湿得一塌糊涂，内里的火热却没有消退的迹象，可是他年长的爱人却还不肯满足他。科洛雷多明明知道自己有多喜欢被填满的感觉，即使后果是第二天的酸痛。  
主教大人从胡乱摊在床上的衣兜里掏出了那个绘着漂亮图案的瓷瓶子，里边是带着蜂蜜和酸橙气味的油膏，这是沃尔夫冈最喜欢的几个味道之一。男孩的身体是那么娇嫩脆弱，他怎么忍心让这朵玫瑰受伤。  
“唔……希罗，快进来吧……真的好热……“沃尔夫冈不安分地扭动着身体，男人的双手因为户外运动带着一层粗糙的薄茧，再触碰到他柔软的肠壁感觉是那么鲜明。  
“忍一忍，很快就好了。”他抚慰地亲了亲小家伙柔软的腹部。  
当那根硬挺抵着穴口缓缓进入的时候小乐师终于得到了他期盼了一晚的奖赏，莫扎特不停地发出甜腻的，变了调的呻吟。  
”沃尔夫冈，你真像一只小猫咪。“他坏心眼地啃了一口音乐家敏感于常人的耳朵，”你就这么离不开我和我的东西？“  
可这句话不知道怎么就戳中了沃尔夫冈内心的那点细细密密的小情绪，”我才……不要离开您，看不到您我都…..“音乐家突然抽抽嗒嗒地哭了起来，”刚才那么多人围着我我害怕极了，要是您今晚不过来我怎么活下去啊……”小天才向来是极爱面子的，这样伤心地流眼泪还是第一次，科洛雷多的心都揪起来了。  
“没事的，宝贝。我在这儿呢。”年长的人急急忙忙安慰着眼泪汪汪的小家伙，他一下一下地轻吻着音乐家消瘦的颧骨，绿色的眼眸主动地看进沃尔夫冈冰蓝色的眼睛，想化掉小家伙眼睛里的难过和委屈。  
”我永远都和您呆在一起，您也不要离开我…..“沃尔夫冈小声地要求着承诺的。  
”我会的。“他抬起身给了沃尔夫冈一个虔诚的亲吻。  
他开始加快了挺动腰身的速度，科洛雷多是那么地熟悉少年的身体，硕大的巨物不断地向着深处那块软肉发起冲击。他的大手描摹着那些脆弱纤细的肋骨，想把自己内心的珍视和最浓烈的爱意留在上面。他看着沃尔夫冈又长又密的金色睫毛在一点点烛光的照射下闪闪发光，耳边是少年甜蜜的呻吟，还有自己情动的粗喘。  
或许科洛雷多真的是在亵渎一个天使，但他就是沉浸在这种快感里难以脱身。男孩柔软潮湿的内壁吸吮着他，恐怕他这辈子都无法逃出这株漂亮的罂粟的控制了。  
“我怎么会离开你呢。”高潮过后，科洛雷多轻轻地吻着早已熟睡的男孩，用浸过热水的毛巾擦去了那些白浊。  
即使坠入地狱又如何，只要他还拥有沃尔夫冈就够了。


End file.
